Chad With A Song
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: This is my intake on what should happen Season 3 episode 1. Chad writes a song for Sonny. Very fluffy CHANNY! R
1. Chapter 1

**Show Me Show Me Show Me Show What You Got ~~ Demi Lovato, Its On**

**Sorry, im listening to Its On. Love the song!**

**This FanFic is what I KNOW should happen in SWAC Season 3 Episode 1. If it doesnt, im gonna cry ;(**

**Channy forever!**

**Disclaimer: Yah, dont remind me.**

**

* * *

**

Chad With A Song

-Scene: Grady, Nico, Tawni and Zora are in the prop house, drawing names from a hat-

Grady drew a name first. He looked at the name. Zora. He inwardly groaned. How was he supposed to get somebody who hides in vents?

Just as Nico was about the pick from the hat, they all heard a voice that made them freeze.

"Hello Losers" A certiain little girl said loudly.

They all turned to Dakota Condor who was skipping towards them. They all groaned loudly but Dakota ignored it as she came to a stop, standing beside Tawni.

"Evil!" Zora sneered. Dakota smiled evily as Tawni clamped a hand over Zora's mouth.

"What are you guys doing?" Dakota asked sweetly. If you had just seen her, and didnt know her, you'd think she's just an innocent little girl. But the castmate knew Zora was right. She **was **evil.

"Um.." Tawni muttered.

"N-nothing" stammered Nico. They didnt want Dakota to know what they were playing, in fear that she might join in. Dakota realised this, so she grabbed Grady by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to her level.

"What are you guys playing?" She screeched.

"Assasin" Grady yelled out, scared of Dakota.

The other castmates sighed in annoyance. Of course Grady couldnt stand up to a 9 year old girl. Dakota let go of Grady while Nico punched him in the arm. Grady rubbed his arm from the painful blow.

"Well, randoms, since I have nothing to do today, I think i'm going to join in on your little game of assasin" Dakota said evily.

Tawni bent down to her level. "Dakota" Dakota looked at her sweetly. "This is more of a big girl game. So why dont you go visit Chad? I happen to know where he is"

Dakota grabbed Tawni's shirt and pulled her closer. "Let me play!" Dakota yelled while Tawni staggered back.

-Opening Credits-

-Scene cuts to Chad sitting in his dressing room, crying-

"Oh, why did I let her go?" Chad whimpered to himself as he looked at his phone which was currently showing a picture of Sonny Munroe. At that moment, Chasity saunters in to the room, and spots Chad. She heaves a sigh and walks over to Chad, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Chad, it's okay" She murmered. Chad whipped his head around and saw Chasity.

"Dont look at me" He yelled before covering his face with his hands. Chasity sighed again, and sat down next to Chad.

"Chad, you have to get out of this dressing room. Youve been chasing after Sonny since she broke up with you. Move on" She said. She was scared because Chad usually got over girls in a second. But Sonny was different.

Chad only moaned when hearing this, so Chasity gave up and stormed out of the dressing room.

Chad got up and walked over to his vanity, studying his red face in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in bunches, he looked horrible. He sat in the chair that was infront of the vanity and tried to fix his mess of hair. He looked in the corner of the mirror where he kept a picture of him and Sonny from their second chance of a first date. He stared at Sonny's smailing face and his grinning one. He thought of how happy he was when that photo was taken, how he had finally gotten all he ever wanted.

Suddenly, Chad had an idea. He ran over to his wardrobe, pulling out his guitar. He's written songs before, but never about a girl. He started strumming some chords on the guiter. He tried to think of what to write and what chords to use.

He was going to write a song for Sonny.

-Scene cuts to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, Sonny is moping about-

Zora Lancaster quietly opened the door to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Zora scanned the room, searching for Tawni Hart, the person she has in Assasin. When all she saw was Sonny, she groaned in annoyance, which caused Sonny to jump.

Sonny turned around in her swivel chair. She was hoping to see Chad, but instead she saw Zora.

"Oh, hey" Sonny said sadly. Zora picked up on the sadness.

"Sonny? Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking"

"About Chad?" Guessed Zora.

"Pfft, no! I was thinking about th sketches we have to come up-" Sonny started to lie.

"Shut it" Said Zora.

"Fine. How'd you know?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny. You've been really sad ever since you and Chad broke up. Do you still like him?" Of course, Zora already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Sonny say it.

"Zora, you might just be the one person who understands, since your smarter than the other 3. But if I tell you, you have to swear to keep it a secret" Sonny begged.

"Dont worry, Sonny. I wont tell anyone" Zora promised.

"Okay, here goes..." Started Sonny.

* * *

**This story isnt a sad one. It just seems like it in this first chapter, but I swear it turns into very happy and fluffy Channy!**

**Please review!**

**Love you all,**

**Georgyya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I havent uploaded anything for ages but my mum wouldnt let me on my laptop and then I planned a SWAC marathon with my friend...whatever :)**

**Disclaimer: WOULD I REALLY BE WRITING FANFICTION'S (No offence to FanFiction, I love it :)) IF I OWNED SWAC? NO!**

**:) Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

-Scene cuts to Chad's dressing room before Sonny could finish her story (cliff-hanger-y)-

Chad is sitting on his couch, strumming the chords to the song he has been working on. He was almost finished, and he was starting to get nervous. He had already decided to sing at the cafeteria at lunch, and he was going to peform his song that he wrote about her, infront of her, while she was eating her lunch. But he had a feeling that Sonny didnt like him anymore. Well, she broke up with him. Chad was having second thoughts. I mean, CDC **never **has second thoughts. Look what Sonny Munroe has done to TV's bad boy!

To try to shake off the nerves, he wondered around the studio. He didnt realise where he was walking until he saw a giant Tawni on the wall. He was walking the halls of So Random!, mumbling to himself. Suddenly, the air vent near him opened, and Zora's head popped out.

"Of course she does, you fool" yelled Zora.

Chad looked up at her, cocking his head to one side. Had Zora heard what he was mumbling about?

"What?" Chad asked with a hopeful expression on his face. If Zora heard what he was mumbling about, and answered the question for him, does that mean that Sonny Munroe loved him?

"Sonny does love you, how could you not see it?" Zora replied angrily. Chad's heart flipped over in his chest. Was Zora only tring to mess with him for stealing the award?

"Oh yeah? How would you know that she loves me?" asked Chad. Zora looked at him like he was an idiot, which indeed, he was.

"Duh, everyone knows. Besides, she told me today" Zora sais as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Chad couldnt believe it. **His **sunshine loved him? He had to sing that song for her now.

He ran happily back to his dressing room, ready to prepare.

"Your welcome" Zora muttered as she slammed the door to the vent. Now she had to go and find Tawni.

-Scene cuts to the prop house-

Grady slowly crept into the prop house, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was eyeing the sarcophagus, his assasin gun aimed at it. Grady wasnt looking where he was going, and tripped over something that was lying on the floor. He fell forwards, trying to grab whatever was in reach to steady himself. The thing closest to him was the little table next to the couch. When he grabbed it, his weight caused the table to get pulled down along with him. He sat there in a mess of old props, thinking that he was never going to catch Zora, when Tawni ran in and shot her fake gun at him.

"Gotcha" Tawni said in a Gilroy Smith voice. Grady groaned in annoyance and handed Tawni his card with Zora's name on it. Tawni grinned, and flipped the card over to reveal the name. Her grin quickly turned into a frown when she saw who's name was on the card.

"Zora? She could be anywhere!" Tawni whined, pouting. This cause Grady to smirk.

"Gotcha" he said in his imitation of Gilroy Smith. Tawni stamped her foot and walked out of the prop house, showing off her true drama queen personality.

-Scene cuts to Dakota in the cafeteria, hiding behind a table-

Nico walked into the cafeteria, ready for Fro-Yo time. He rubbed his hands together as he made his way over to the machine. Dakota quietly came out of her hiding spot and crept up behind Nico. While Nico was swirling frozen yoghurt into the cup, Dakota shot her in the head with her fake gun. Nico turned around and saw Dakota blowing the fake smoke off the tip of her fake gun.

"B-but it w-was" Nico stuttered, pointing towards the half-done Fro-Yo before Dakota interupted.

"Give me your card!" yelled Dakota as Nico surrendered his card to the impatient little girl.

"Thank you, loser" She said sweetly before skipping out of the cafeteria. At this point, Sonny walked in and walked up to Nico.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sonny asked, seeing the frown on Nico's face.

"We're playing assasin and I just lost to a 9-year-old girl. I cant believe it!" explained Nico. Sonny placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, she outsmarts everyone" Sonny comforted him, knowing that he was talking about Dakota.

"But i'm the master of games" Nico complained. Sonny grabbed a lunch tray, and placed some ick on it.

"Come on, lets just go eat lunch" Sonny suggested.

"No thanks, i'm going to go work on my game. See you later, Sonny" Nico declined before leaving.

Sonny shrugged and sat at a spare table by herself. She had just started to play around with the ick on her plate, not eating the apparent mashed potato, when she heard the sound of a guitar being played. She scanned the room to find Chad walking into the cafeteria with a guitar and strap around him, playing a song. Sonny's eyes widened as Chad spottod her and walked towards her, still playing. When she thought that it couldnt get any weirder, Chad started to sing.

_I'm used to being on my own_  
_keeping my heart shut down _  
_if I don't go there _  
_I won't get hurt _  
_but the pretty girl said _  
_if you're never ever ever get hurt again_  
_how you ever gonna feel another thing my friend_  
_and I like, the way, she talks_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around _  
_and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_  
_so how do we do this_  
_cause I believe you're worth it _  
_how do we do this_  
_what's it take _  
_and is it gonna break me down _  
_I found, that nothing can't come from nothing_  
_so you better come round, I'm down_  
_how do we do this_

_So tell me of your ready_  
_cause things are getting heavy_  
_and I don't wanna fall apart_  
_spending time with you _  
_is all I wanna do_  
_you know it's scary, giving up heart _  
_and you give give me that something _  
_been waiting so long_  
_and you make me smile _  
_it's why I wrote this song_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world _  
_around_  
_and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_  
_so how do we do this _  
_cause I believe you're worth it_  
_how do we do this _  
_what's it take _  
_and is it gonna break me down _  
_I found, that nothing can't come from nothing_  
_so you better come round, I'm down_  
_how do we do this_

_I'll risk it_  
_one kiss is_  
_all that it's taking_  
_all shakin' _  
_heart breakin' _  
_I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around _  
_and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_  
_so how do we do this _  
_cause I believe you're worth it_  
_how do we do this _  
_what's it take _  
_and is it gonna bring me down _  
_I found, that nothing can come from nothing _  
_so you better come round, I'm down_  
_how do we do this..._

By the end of the song, Sonny was in tears. Was the song about her? Probably, seeing as Chad was staring at her throughout the whole song. When the song ended, everyone stood up and broke into a roung of applause. Chad smiled and waved at them, before his eyes went back to Sonny. He put his guitar down and walked towards her.

"Sonny" he started, taking both her hands in his " I love you. I know that I dont show it at times, but that's because I dont know how to. Because ive never felet this way before. So I dont know how to handle it. All I know is that I love you and that you make me do crazy things like care, get my heart broken and even help people. I love you more than anything else in the world" Before Sonny could register what was happening, Chad took hold of her face and crashed his lips onto hers. It took a while before her brain started to function again, but when it did, she kissed him back with as much force as he was. When they brok apart, the cafeteria errupted into cheers. Sonny and Chad's faces slipped into goofy grins as the crowd died down and eventually went back to what they were doing before.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe. Will you please be my girlfriend again?" Chad asked.

"Will you ever be that much of a jerk again?" Sonny replied with another question.

"No" Chad answered simply.

"Then I would love to. Oh, and I love you, too" Sonny said happily.

"Good" Chad grinned

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fi-" But Sonny didnt get to finish her word because Chad had pulled her in for another breath-taking kiss.

-Scene cuts to the prop house, the credits starting to roll-

While Tawni's staring at herself in her pocket mirror, Zora creeps up behind the couch and shoots Tawni with her fake gun.

"Hey! You ruined Tawni Time" Tawni whimpered as she handed over the card with Zora's name on it.

When Zora reads the name, she realises she won.

"Yes! I won!" She cheers.

At this moment, Dakot walks in, holding the card that says Dakota on it.

"Actually, I won" She says proudly.

"No you didnt, I did" Zora whined.

"Face it, your a loser" Dakota said as she made at 'L' with her hand on her forehead. Just before Zora could start growling at her, Sonny and Chad walked into the prop house, arms linked.

"Guys, great news!" Sonny shouts.

"You two got back together?" Tawni asks in a bored voice.

"Yes!" Sonny squeled.

"Dont get your hopes up Sonny, you two have broken up and gotten back together to last a lifetime" Zora added in.

"Yes, but now m'lady and I are all loved up" Chad said in a happy tone.

"Yes we are" Sonny agreed as she reached up on her toes for a kiss. Chad happily granted her wish, wrapping his arms around her waist. The other three people in the room all groaned and walked out, disgusted. Sonny and Chad grinned at each other, knowing that this love will last.

The end

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**Like, hate?**

**Psh, I think this was kind of sad in my opinion, I think I was just depressed that they broke up.**

**But I just cant wait to have m'SWAC marathon :)**

**REVIEW 3**

**TNAIGeorgyya**

**PS Lots of mah stories will be uploaded soon, I have 4 more written on paper :D**


End file.
